You are caged our are you free?
by Senseye318
Summary: Naruto are leaving because he wants to change something. His path won't be easy because there always are consequences to your choices, but maybe he will find answer to his feelings and some questions that never left his mind. Neglect Fanfiction.


Chapter One.

Naruto are leaving because he wants to change something. His path won't be easy because there always are consequences to your choices, but maybe he will find answer to his feelings and some questions that never left his mind. Neglect Fanfiction.

Right now we find our dear perverted, but nonetheless Legendary Sannin Jiraiya fighting with 12 years old kid, or you should say young shinobi?

"Naruto let's go back, your family is worried sick!" Naruto pants and holds his just recently bruised ribs courtesy of wonderful but peeking Toad Sage. Naruto straightens his sentence and shouts "No way in Hell!" Jiraiya sighs "C'mon, don't act like a child. Come with me and we will sort it out. I know that Minato and Kushina were harsh to you, but they deserve another chance." Naruto looks directly in to eyes of Jiraiya with cold blue eyes and spokes with all confidence he could possibly master "No, I'm not going accept them as my family only because they feel guilty!"

Jiraiya shrugs and says "Then we will do it hard way, you realize that I am not called _the village's madness_ for nothing." Naruto takes a kunai from his pouch and directs it straight at Sannin "I know that I am not strong enough, but I not going down without a fight! Besides even if you bring me back I will just run away again, I don't want to do anything with them". Jiraiya sighs again "C'mon Naruto this is serious. Okay, I can admit we weren't best family for you, but still give us a chance if not me, then at least your parents. Besides even if I wanted, I can't leave you here because there is organization out there that is after you tenant and they are as strong as your father."

Naruto eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut. "We can protect you in the village, but out there you will be easily captured and maybe even killed." Jiraiya expected many things like shouting that he doesn't care, or that he can protect himself, but definitely not what happened next.

"Then, train me!" Jiraiya was genially surprised "What?" barked Legendary Sannin. "I said, train me! I don't want to be protected. I want to protect those who actually care for me! I don't want to be burden to people who I care about the most!"

Jiraiya first time in long time looked seriously at Naruto "You want to protect those people?" Without a second glance Naruto answered "Yes! They acknowledged me for what I am, they didn't abandon me and at least how I can repay them is by becoming strong enough, so when time comes I can kick anybody's ass for trying mess with them."

Jiraiya with little excitement glanced at Naruto and this time his next words made Naruto gravely surprised "You are speaking about that girl, ne?" And as told Naruto eyes widened and then his teeth clenched angrily "How? What do you know about her?" Jiraiya puffed his chest out "I am not spying master for nothing, gaki!"

In edges of Naruto eyes started to leak out blood red color, his killing intent started to leak out and air around him became heavier " I sewer, if you did anything to her .."

For better or worse killing intent like that was nothing for someone of Sannin caliber. Jiraiya interrupted little show by waving his hand "Don't sweat it kid, I don't have any ill intent towards her, besides I am interested in older women." When Jiraiya started to giggle Naruto sweet dropped 'and he calls himself a Sannin just show him some boobs or at least make him think about women and he is in his own little world, but he knows a lot more than he lets out I can't ..' Naruto thoughts were interrupted by coughing Sage.

"Okay gaki I will train you" Jiraiya then sharpened his eyes "until you are ready to stand by your own, and protect those you care about, then you are free to go." Naruto started at Jiraiya with amazement and disbelief in his eyes 'this was too easy there must be a catch' this was first thoughts and Naruto narrowed his eyes "Why would you do that? Why you want to help me? And you actually belief that I will trust you?" Jiraiya wasn't going to answer to all his questions "You can't. I have my own reasons. Its either you are training under me or you are becoming stronger by yourself."

"What about them?" Naruto spat with clear venom in his voice. Jiraiya just shrugged "If you are asking about your parents, then, I will tell them that I didn't find you and we will travel as far away from Hi no Kuni until you will be able to face your family again" Jiraiya turned around "It's your choice, gaki!" and started to walk off "Oi, don't call me that you stupid old perverted sage" 'It's not like I have big choice' Naruto thought." Wait!" Naruto called, Jiraiya turned around "Mhh?" "I will come with you only without any tricks old man" "I am not that old, gaki. Show little respect for your future teacher" Jiraiya barked not pleased with being called an old man and started to walk off again. "You coming, gaki?" Jiraiya shouted. "Naruto barked "Yes, and don't call me gaki, pervert". " I am not an everyday's basic pervert. I am Legendary Super pervert" Jiraiya shouted dancing on top of some random frog summon who wasn't here second ago.

'Why I going with old perv again?' These ware Naruto thoughts at this very moment.

A/N

Should I keep it up, I know that language could be better, but … sorry.

This is my first story, and I know that this chapter is really small, but I wanted to test this idea out, it is neglect fic as you already guessed, but I tried something slightly different from basic neglect Naruto fanfictions. There is mystery with girl and about somene else who is close to Naruto. If you want me to keep it up write review or PM me. If you don't like something be sure to review so I will know what is wrong ;)

Senseye Out.


End file.
